


Не вопрос выбора

by simsm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: Секс не цель, лишь средство.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Не вопрос выбора

***

Ганнибал прикасается. Его присутствие в жизни Уилла ощутимо не только влиянием на жизнь, разум и перевёрнутое сознание, в котором грань между недопустимо, приемлемо и необходимо стёрта заботливыми стараниями Лектера; но и физическим проникновением в личное пространство.

Ганнибала всегда было очень много. Он всегда дарил Уиллу свои прикосновения, помечая, формируя рефлексы на своё обязательное пребывание рядом — если не физическое, так тёмным призраком в сознании. Ганнибал клеймил тёплым касанием к коже, долгими взглядами, ножом с неминуемыми шрамами, вторгался близко, замыкая на своей всепоглощающей личности.

И Уилл привык: сначала допускал, впускал, позволял. Но чем дольше Ганнибал был рядом, с ним, в нём, чем дольше и старательнее выжигал его разум и душу, тем больше становился необходимостью, потребностью.

Его прикосновения были нужны, Уилл их жаждал.

Ещё там, в больнице для душевнобольных, отгороженный от Ганнибала толстой прозрачной стеной, слушая, как безразлично этот монстр говорит о том, как натравил Дракона на его семью, Уилл не чувствовал ненависти или презрения — лишь раздражение от того, что смотреть было недостаточно. Хотелось прикоснуться, и Уилл не знал, чего он жаждал больше: ударить, придушить или провести пальцами по тонким шрамам на скулах и переносице. Но главное — ощутить прикосновение кожей к коже, вернуть причастность к этому недочеловеку, вернуть себя в его жизнь. И Ганнибала в свою.

Он сделал это, шагнув с Ганнибалом с обрыва после убийства Дракона. Он упивался своим всевластием, своей наконец обретённой свободой, возможностью полностью раствориться в своём чудовище, которого создал из него Лектер, уже не чувствуя разницу между монстром своим и Ганнибала. Они были едины, и места им не было в этом мире.

И когда судьба и острый ум Ганнибала, подготовивший пути отхода, решили за них, Уилл больше не сопротивлялся.

Он оставил прежнего себя там, в прошлом, когда сделал шаг вниз.

Сейчас они с Ганнибалом больше не были делимы. Они оба этого не желали. И та ясность, с которой Грэм это осознал, была столь же простой и откровенной, как осознание Уиллом любви Ганнибала.

Уилл не задавал больше вопросов Ганнибалу. И не задавал их себе. Он знал ответ так чётко, как никогда раньше.

Главным, что двигало им сейчас, было принятие. Принятие всего того, чем был Лектер и чем он стал для Грэма. Принятие себя — вот чего он больше не боялся.

Он принял внутреннего монстра, свою потребность в Ганнибале, но самое главное - он принял своё желание.

Ганнибал прикасался, и Уилл не мог на это не реагировать.

***

Лето в Буэнос-Айресе (по представлению Уилла, это всё же зима) кажется невыносимым. Январь душный и, в отсутствие возможности выбраться к пляжу, изнуряет жарой раскаленных городских джунглей, и только бассейн на крыше их небольшого, но всё так же роскошного дома хоть сколько-нибудь спасает. Что удивительно, Ганнибал воспринимает жару проще, не так мучительно. Он одевается в льняную непретенциозную одежду, проводит много времени в прогулках по городу, получая удовольствие от человеческого муравейника.

«Чем больше вокруг людей, тем проще потеряться», - произнёс он, когда они только прилетели в Аргентину. Измученные всё ещё не до конца зажившими ранами и долгими перелетами с множеством пересадок, они ступили на эту плодородную и гостеприимную землю, в надежде сделать передышку и найти хоть краткий, но покой. И, похоже, Ганнибал его нашёл.

Покой, но не успокоение.

Он удивительно умиротворён, несмотря на их шаткое положение. Ганнибал, будто сменивший свой очередной человеческий костюм, становится совершенно неузнаваем, но всё ещё остаётся собой. Уиллу достаточно взглянуть на его так часто в последнее время улыбающееся лицо, покрытое густой серебристой щетиной, чтобы найти на дне кровавых радужек за фотохромными линзами в тонкой оправе затаившегося зверя. Тот зализывает раны, насыщает тело, но всё ещё ждёт возможности показать миру своё лицо. Это понимание больше не пугает, Ганнибал убьёт снова, Уилл это знает, но вместо сжигающей тревоги внутри - только интерес к тому, как это будет.

— Ты снова ушёл в себя. — Ганнибал мягко отодвигает Улла за плечи, освобождая себе дорогу к почти остывшему кофе, и аккуратно берет маленькую чашку двумя пальцами.

Он делает глоток, слегка облизывая пухлые губы, и прикрывает глаза, — кофе в южной Америке всегда выше любых похвал, — а Грэм подавляет остаточную дрожь от его прикосновения. Даже через футболку оно чувствуется как ожог от свечи: яркое, мимолётное, но всё же оставляющее след. Уилл борется с желанием потереть плечи в тех местах, где его коснулись руки Лектера, и сосредотачивается на лице мужчины. Тот допивает свой кофе и поднимает на Уилла глаза:

— Ты со мной?

— Всегда, — почти шепотом.

Ганнибал лишь качает головой и подходит ближе.

— Пожалуй, это я уже понял. Но сейчас не об этом. — Он снова кладёт руку на плечо, и теперь уже большой палец лежит на границе воротника футболки и голой, покрытой испариной кожи Уилла. — Может, всё-таки прогуляешься со мной сегодня, три дня не покидаешь дом.

Он смотрит заботливо, нежно, глаза его светятся вниманием — Уилл забывает как дышать. Он вновь рассматривает своего демона в теле человека, его сильно поседевшие, коротко стриженные волосы, лучики морщинок в углах глаз, практически прозрачные брови и ресницы и чувствует, как волна жара поднимается из глубины, закручиваясь узлом около пупка, почти там, где Ганнибал ему «улыбнулся».

Он спрашивает сам себя, когда это началось, когда для его тела стало безразлично, кем был Ганнибал, когда телесная тяга стала сопровождать душевную. Когда от одного прикосновения его бросало в жар? Может, тогда, после убийства Рэндолла Тира, когда Ганнибал заботился о ранах на его костяшках? Или когда не дал на конюшне Уиллу убить Инграма, стоя так близко, прикасаясь так обещающе, находясь лишь в шаге от поцелуя? Быть может раньше, ещё до того, когда Уилл узнал, кем был Ганнибал?

Нет, пожалуй, реальное влечение появилось совсем недавно, когда Грэм по-настоящему принял свои чувства — после падения. Желание формировалось медленно, укореняясь в его теле, усиливаясь вместе с его привязанностью к Ганнибалу.

Уилл опускает взгляд, чтобы не видеть такого близкого сейчас Ганнибала, и произносит чуть хриплым голосом:

— Нет. Жара меня изматывает, сегодня тоже проведу у бассейна.

Позже, когда Ганнибал уходит, он поднимается на крышу. Сбросив с себя одежду, Уилл становится спиной на бортик бассейна, раскидывает руки и падает в воду.

Она светло-бирюзовой волной смыкается над макушкой.

_  
Над головой темная толща воды. Всё тело пронизано болью, хочется вдохнуть так сильно, что лёгкие разрывает на части. Уилл делает рывок наверх из последних сил, всплывает, судорожно хватает ртом воздух и старается держаться на плаву, понимая, что правая рука не двигается; озирается по сторонам. Пытается кричать, но всё, что он может, - прохрипеть «Ганнибал». Вокруг только штормовое море. Он делает глубокий вдох и опускается под воду. А дальше темнота._

_Следующее, что он помнит, когда открывает глаза, - твердую поверхность под спиной и знакомое лицо над ним — Чио._

_— Ганнибал? — одними губами._

_— Ещё пока жив. Пока._

_Ему кажется, что в её голосе обвинение. Но обдумать он это не успевает, теряя сознание._

_Когда он приходит в себя в следующий раз, он слышит голос:_

_«Это всё, что могу сделать… брюшина не повреждена… ему нужен госпиталь… условия… переливание… прошу, не надо…»_

_Грэм слышит выстрел, и голос замолкает. Побочные потери, почему-то приходит ему мысль. Он чувствует боль в плече, щеке и, судя по всему, сломанной ноге - и никакого угрызения совести. Открыв глаза, он понимает, что лежит на боку на широкой кровати. Рядом с ним Ганнибал — без сознания, кожа бледная, его живот перевязан широкими бинтами, дыхание поверхностное и частое, но он всё-таки дышит. Уилл протягивает руку, кладет ладонь на его запястье, нащупывая пульс. Он держит ускользающую жизнь в своих руках, осознавая — если она прервётся, ему тоже жить больше незачем. Его сознание отключается под этот частый, еле слышный ритм._

***

Лектер появляется к обеду, когда жара становится так невыносима, что даже охлаждённая вода в бассейне не спасает. Уилл скрывается внутри дома, кондиционеры в котором работают на полную мощность. Он растягивается на диване в гостиной, когда слышит приглушённые шаги. Ганнибал проходит рядом, проводя кончиками пальцев по короткому ёжику волос на затылке, обдав ароматом выпечки (похоже, заходил в полюбившуюся булочную), пряного одеколона и свежего пота. Грэм напряжённо сглатывает и поднимает на него взгляд. Ганнибал вспотел, просторная рубашка не скрывает мокрых следов на груди и в подмышечных впадинах, по его виску ползёт капля пота. Это должно казаться неприятным, но Уилл любуется.

Лектер наливает воду в стакан из графина, делает глоток и, внимательно разглядывая Уилла, произносит:

— Я скучаю по твоим кудрям, с ними ты выглядел более… — Он отводит взгляд, задумывается над подходящим словом и добавляет: — Невинным.

— Свою невинность я потерял после встречи с тобой, — фыркает в кулак Уилл и продолжает улыбаться, любуясь реакцией на пошлую шутку.

Ганнибал неодобрительно покачивает головой, достаёт из карманов брюк портмоне, ключи и сотовый, оставляет их на специальной полке рядом с камином и идёт к лестнице на крышу.

— Я охлажусь.

Уилл плавал полдня, но всё равно следует за ним, как крысы за Гамельнским крысоловом. Впрочем, думает он, он всегда следовал за Ганнибалом. Ничего не поменялось.

Когда Уилл поднимается наверх, он натыкается взглядом на широкую спину Ганнибала. Тот стоит на небольшой платформе для прыжков и спустя секунду одним слитным движением мягко входит в воду. Грэм замирает, вспоминая, когда впервые после падения увидел эту спину со всё ещё яркими шрамами от клейма Верджеров и пули Дракона.

_  
У Ганнибала повышается температура, он всё ещё не пришёл в себя, и лежащий рядом накачанный обезболивающими Уилл чувствует исходящий от него жар._

_Чио, вколовшая антибиотики и жаропонижающие Ганнибалу в бедро, поглядывает на Уилла напряжённо и растерянно. Она рано убила доктора, и сейчас жизнь Лектера только в их руках._

_Грэм прикасается к его плечу, чувствуя, какая горячая и сухая у него кожа, и тяжело выдыхает._

_Он садится на кровати, тяжело перемещая ногу с закреплённой на ней шиной вниз, и слушает указания девушки:_

_— Его нужно обтереть влажной тканью, пока лекарство не подействовало. Потом перевязать и обработать рану. Мне понадобится твоя помощь, будешь его держать._

_Чио ещё раз в упор смотрит на Уилла, — он только кивает, — и уходит в ванную._

_Уилл удерживает Ганнибала на здоровом боку, когда Чио обтирает его влажной губкой и перевязывает рану. Она нахмуренно осматривает выходное отверстие от пули на животе, Уиллу не видно, но выражение лица девушки не сулит ничего хорошего — она ещё более хмурая, чем обычно._

_Со спины отверстие, аккуратно зашитое врачом, выглядит сносно, края раны слегка покраснели, но, видимо, на животе ситуация намного хуже._

_Девушка цокает языком, оборачивая бинты вокруг талии Ганнибала и, когда они заканчивают, сухо говорит:_

_— Мне нужно достать антибиотик сильнее. Этот не помогает. Но ты останешься здесь._

_Уилл, утомившийся от таких простых действий, лишь пожимает здоровым плечом — как будто у него есть силы куда-то идти._

_Они аккуратно кладут Лектера на спину, Уилл ложится рядом с ним. Только сейчас он оглядывает комнату, в которой они находятся: комната небольшая, скромно обставленная, но чистая, — замечает на полу аккуратно расстеленный спальный мешок. Либо в доме больше нет спальных мест, либо девушка всё ещё не доверяет Грэму, что неудивительно._

_Когда она уходит, он забывается поверхностным сном, а просыпается от скрипящего знакомого голоса._

_— Уилл, — Ганнибал смотрит на него замутнённым взглядом, — Уилл, — он не зовёт, он озвучивает то, что видит, — ты здесь._

_Грэм подвигается ближе, стараясь не тревожить ногу и плечо, и кладёт ладонь на колючую от щетины щеку Ганнибала._

_— Да, я здесь, — еле слышно, одними губами._

_Ганнибал снова закрывает глаза.  
_

— Присоединишься? — Ганнибал, опираясь руками на бортик бассейна, смотрит на Уилла снизу вверх. Его намокшие, чуть отросшие волосы выглядят темнее, на загорелом лице блестят капли воды, склеивают ресницы острыми стрелками.

Уилл делает шаг в сторону, так и не отрывая взгляд от Ганнибала, и, как есть, в шортах и футболке, шагает вниз в воду, поднимая столп брызг, окатывая ими Ганнибала. Он выныривает рядом с Лектером, отфыркивается от попавшей в ноздри воды, подплывает к нему вплотную, и, цепляясь за его плечи, обнимает, прижимаясь грудью к груди.

Уилл утыкается носом в мокрые пряди Ганнибала рядом с ухом; тот поддерживает его за талию, другой рукой ласково гладит колючие короткие волосы на затылке. Грэм громко дышит его еле уловимым запахом, смешанным с хлоркой, концентрируясь на ощущение горячего тела в его руках, глубокого дыхания Ганнибала и поднимающегося изнутри жара.

Кажется, весь мир сужается в одну-единственную точку, где только они вдвоём, даже плеск воды и отдаленные звуки большого города замолкают.

Он толком не понимает, когда Лектер мягко отталкивает его от себя, смотрит в глаза и, тонко улыбаясь, произносит:

— Я приготовлю обед, иди смени одежду и прими душ. Через полчаса жду в столовой.

Он уходит, а Уилл так и болтается в бассейне, мокрый, растерянный и запутавшийся.

***

— Какие твои дальнейшие планы? — Уилл не понимает, зачем это спрашивает, он не хочет подталкивать Ганнибала, но это их существование, вязкое, замершее, словно муха в янтаре, начинает его беспокоить. Не то чтобы он ждал, что, как только Ганнибал оправится, он начнёт снова убивать, но слабо верит, что тот вообще когда-то остановится. Это внутреннее состояние ожидания изводит его не меньше, чем появившаяся совсем недавно телесная тяга к Ганнибалу.

Тот по-совиному моргает, проглатывает кусочек свинины (это свинина, Грэм научился отличать человеческое мясо) и смотрит на Уилла немигающим взглядом.

— Ты что-то ждёшь от меня, Уилл? Что-то конкретное? — Верхняя губа его дёргается в намеке на улыбку, но лицо снова принимает заинтересованный нейтральный вид.

— Ты знаешь. — Грэм не уверен, о чём говорит, об «охоте» или о желанных переменах между ними.

Ганнибал понимает всё по-своему:  
— Я не думаю, что уже готов к этому. Не думаю, что ты готов. Благодаря убийству Долархайда ты переступил порог своей темницы. Но двинешься ли ты дальше?

— Я пошёл с тобой. — Уилл судорожно сжимает вилку, поднимает подбородок и с упрямым вызовом смотрит в тёмные глаза напротив.

— Пошёл, — согласно кивает Ганнибал. — Но что это значит для тебя?

_  
Ганнибалу становится намного лучше. Благодаря найденным Чио антибиотикам его рана начала заживать, а сломанные ребра беспокоили не так сильно. Он всё ещё был слаб от потери крови, но мог передвигаться по комнате при помощи девушки и даже посетил душ. Уилл со своей сломанной ногой ощущал себя более раненным, хотя его повреждения были не так опасны, как у Ганнибала, но сильнее ограничивали его подвижность: сломанная нога болела больше всего, но Уилл всё равно пытался ходить по дому на костылях, что было не особенно удобно с раной в плече. Он изучил их временное жилище, в котором действительно оказалось больше одной комнаты — пост в спальнике рядом с их кроватью Чио так и не покинула. Уилл пытался читать, мониторить новости в поисках хоть каких-то сведений о том, что произошло с ними. Но медиа молчали. Их не объявили в розыск, но и других новостей не было. Ни про Дракона, ни про ту кровавую драку возле дома на скале. Как будто все выжидали. Джек выжидал._

_Самым интересным занятием оказалось наблюдение за Ганнибалом. Уилл только сейчас начал осознавать, как сильно скучал по нему. Он жадно поглощал каждое движение Лектера. Как тот полусидя, не способный из-за раны принять более удобную позу, читал. Как дремал после приема обезболивающих. Как медленно в обнимку с Чио пересекал комнату по пути в ванную. Он выглядел таким уязвимым, таким человечным. Это было ново, это было будоражаще — видеть в Ганнибале человеческие черты, но понимать, что в обессиленном теле всё ещё скрывается самый опасный острый ум, который Грэм когда-либо знал. Понимать, как же его не хватало все эти три года в жизни Уилла. Простое присутствие Ганнибала рядом делало Грэма более живым, чем когда-либо._

_Ганнибал полностью поглотил его — присвоил. И Уилл совершенно не желает выбираться._

_— Хм, как интересно, — с лёгким смешком произносит Ганнибал. Он передаёт Уиллу телефон, и тот вынужден освободить руку, что всё это время лежала прижатая ладонью Ганнибала к его груди. Грэм берёт его, всё ещё ощущая фантомное покалывание кожи под пальцами, и читает статью Фрэдди Лаунс._

_Он садится на кровати, поднимает взгляд на Лектера: тот улыбается открыто и весело, хищно-остро, и сердце Уилла сжимается от жара, наполняющего его при взгляде на эту улыбку. Ганнибал забирает телефон из его рук, откладывает рядом на покрывало, продолжая сжимать одной рукой его пальцы, весело говорит:_

_— Следовало предполагать, что именно наша с тобой старая и безусловно прозорливая знакомая первой узнает о ходе нашего дела. И опубликует его в сети._

_— Мы мертвы, Ганнибал, — на выдохе произносит Уилл. Внутри него сейчас противоречивые чувства. Уилла Грэма больше нет, и он ощущает свободу, но он по-прежнему не уверен, что готов попрощаться со всем своим прошлым. Но если они уже здесь, в этой точке, стоит всё-таки отбросить всё, оставить позади обузы прошлой жизни и суждений и сделать наконец выбор._

_— Да, мы мертвы. — Ганнибала всё очень сильно забавляет, он ещё раз сжимает руку Уилла в своей и отпускает._

_Он спускает ноги с кровати, пытаясь встать, и шипит от боли, делает тяжёлый вздох, а Уилл не выдерживает и спрашивает то, что следовало узнать намного раньше:  
— Куда мы теперь?_

_— Мы? — Ганнибал аккуратно поворачивается в его сторону, держась за рану, и в его взгляде удивление, которое он всячески пытается скрыть._

_Как будто он был полностью уверен, что Уилл покинет его, как будто всё это время собирался уходить один, был готов попрощаться с ним и снова оставить позади._

_Но Уилл только сейчас понимает, что знал, чем всё закончится, с самого начала, ещё когда планировал «псевдопобег» Ганнибала. Он сказал Алане и Беделии спрятаться, будучи полностью уверенным, что Ганнибал их всё-таки настигнет. Более того, он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал сбежал по-настоящему, и непреодолимо желал сам последовать за ним, именно поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать Ганнибала. Он врал себе, что хочет его смерти. Но когда жизнь Лектера висела на волоске, Уилл понял — его желания были прямо противоположные: он желал как никогда, чтобы Ганнибал жил._

_Он так ошибался, когда сказал Ганнибалу, что не будет скучать по нему._

_Он не скучал, нет, он тосковал. Он будто лишился конечности — со временем свыкаешься, привыкаешь к фантомным болям, учишься функционировать без нужной до этого части тела, вновь становишься частью общества. Но ты по-прежнему искалечен и неполноценен._

_Уилл больше не хотел этого._

_Уилл хотел жить с Ганнибалом, быть с ним, в его жизни и сердце. Теперь уже полностью уверенный, что его желания взаимны._

_Уилл осторожно садится рядом с Ганнибалом и снова берёт его руку в свою._

_— Куда бы я не пошёл, ты всегда рядом. В моей голове, в моём сознании, в моих воспоминаниях и чувствах. Так если нас невозможно разделить, зачем это? Я последую за тобой._

_Ганнибал смотрит восторженно и подносит руку Уилла к своим губам, целует костяшки, мягко, осторожно, туда, где содранные раны прикрыты темной корочкой._

_— Ближайшая точка - порт Балтимор. Как ты относишься к Южной Америке, Уилл? — Глаза его горят озорством.  
_

— Что это значит для тебя, Уилл? — повторяет Ганнибал, изучающе наклоняет голову и снова принимается за еду, явно не ожидая услышать ответа.

Грэм долго выдыхает через нос, набирает полную грудь воздуха и зовёт его:  
— Ганнибал. — Тот поднимает взгляд. Их неозвученные чувства слишком давно требовали облечения в слова, поэтому Уилл снова делает «шаг со скалы»: — Я люблю тебя, Ганнибал.

От улыбки Лектера можно ослепнуть.

***

После разговора становится одновременно и легче, и сложнее. Осознание своих чувств как облегчение, как нечто, дарящее освобождение от собственных оков, и позволение жить дальше, как всегда хотелось. Присутствие рядом Ганнибала ощущается острее, ярче, нужда в нём всё больше кружит голову. Они не позволяют себе большего, чем объятия, но каждое соприкосновение их тел для Уилла сладкая пытка. Ганнибал обнимает его нежно и заботливо.

— Я хотел сегодня прогуляться вечером. Пойдешь со мной? — Они лежат на диване, и руки Ганнибала обнимают за плечи, будто лелея Уилла, охраняя от внешнего мира.  
— Этот город ночью опасен. — Грэм приподнимается на локтях и смотрит сверху на Ганнибала; тот, иронично улыбаясь, спрашивает:  
— Ты уверен, что город опасен мне, а не я ему. — Он задумывается, хитро прищуривается и добавляет: — Мы ему.

Уилл начинает хохотать, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Это так глупо звучит, но правда в том, что Буэнос-Айрес ещё не знает, какого хищника приютил - это ведомо только Уиллу. Эта избранность, его близость к этой силе и опасности, то, что он прямо сейчас держит её источник в своих руках, будоражит и заставляет кровь в венах бежать быстрее, вскипая от возбуждения. Внизу живота скручивается узел желания, Уилл перестает смеяться и поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала. Тот смотрит спокойно и выжидающе — Уилл подаётся вперёд и целует его мягкий рот. Когда губы Ганнибала раскрываются ему на встречу, восторг затапливает сознание. Перед глазами всё плывёт, и Грэм зажмуривается, теряя связь с реальность. Сейчас самое необходимое и важное - это твёрдое горячее тело под руками, гладкие и упругие губы Ганнибала и пульсирующий от желания собственный член. Уилл вжимается в его бедро пахом, хватая за затылок и старается притянуть его ближе; Ганнибал обводит языком его нижнюю губу, медленно, словно успокаивая, и отстраняется. Его губы сейчас красные и блестящие от слюны, порочные, желанные. Уилл глядит на них, словно заворожённый, но когда опускает голову, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, Ганнибал произносит:

— Уилл, — Грэм поднимает затуманенный взгляд, в янтарных глазах его мучителя хитрая улыбка, — так всё-таки ты пойдешь со мной прогуляться? Буэнос-Айрес ждёт. — Грэм согласно кивает. — Тогда нам пора собираться.

Ганнибал ловко снимает его с себя и встаёт с дивана, словно большая хищная кошка. Уилл смотрит ему вслед, на его мягкую упругую походку, несколько раз моргает, пытаясь прояснить голову, тяжело выдыхает, трёт пальцами переносицу, поднимается и идёт следом.

***

Бар в этом районе не должен привлекать таких людей, как Ганнибал. Тут душно, полно разношёрстного народа - от простых работяг, зашедших выпить, до проституток и наркодилеров. Любой из них может хранить при себе пистолет или нож. Всё, что их сейчас окружает с Ганнибалом, - от дрянной выпивки и засаленной барной стойки до большой пьяной компании, - синоним слову «грубо». А Ганнибал терпеть не может грубости. Быть может, в этом всё и дело?

— Составляешь новый каталог свиней для ужинов? — хохотнув, спрашивает Уилл, разглядывая Лектера, который блаженно улыбается кончиками губ и отпивает из своего стакана — немыслимо! — пиво.

Тот разворачивается на барном стуле, рассматривает громко смеющуюся компанию, и иронично смотрит на Уилла.

— Не думаю, что из них выйдет что-то достойное моего стола.

Грэм качает головой и просит бармена повторит. Он не стал размениваться и сразу взял виски. Голова сейчас приятно хмельная, внутри неё блаженная пустота.

Ганнибал, похоже, пока не собирается никого убивать, а лишь развлекается, как в зоопарке, смотря на диковинных зверей, изучая их повадки и иерархию. Может быть, если на них нападут, Лектер не откажет себе в удовольствии пролить немного крови, и Уилл ему с этим с удовольствием поможет. Но пока всё слишком мирно и спокойно, и Грэма всё абсолютно устраивает. Только одно беспокоит, зудящая, не проходящая потребность - потребность прикоснуться, обнять, поцеловать. Наконец обладать Ганнибалом. Полностью, во всех смыслах, бесповоротно.

_  
Майями не тот город, в котором Уилл мечтал бы жить. Любой южный город или страна для него невыносимы. Но впереди их ждёт Буэнос-Айрес, поэтому Уилл воспринимает это своего рода тренировкой. Их домик очень маленький, всего с одной комнатой, которая служит и гостиной и спальней, но обоих это совершенно не смущает. Даже когда Чио покинула их в Балтиморе, они продолжали спать в одной кровати, цепляясь друг за друга ночью, как будто каждый боялся, что другой уйдёт. Они не могут надолго выходить из дома — Уилл по-прежнему ходит лишь с тростью. Но иногда они посещают пляж, ближе к ночи, когда закатное солнце окрашивает багряным горизонт, наблюдают за вечерними бегунами, собачниками и гуляющими парочками. Уилл постепенно прощается с родной страной, но по-настоящему не ощущает сожаления._

_Ганнибал вновь готовит. Он не делает сложных блюд, но даже простые, приготовленные им морепродукты по-прежнему вкуснее всего, что Уилл ел из чужих рук. В их привычку входит есть прямо на небольшой кухне, в доме просто нет для этого места. Удивительно, но Ганнибал не раздражен подобным и спокойно принимает изменения в своей жизни. Уилл помнит, как он создал себе в Европе соответствующее окружение, и понимает, что рано или поздно Ганнибал вернёт себе излюбленные условия. Но пока Уилл получает удовольствие от такой простой жизни._

_— Почему не Европа, Ганнибал, почему мы до сих пор здесь, почему дальше латинская Америка? — Вопрос формируется сам собой, пока Уилл рассматривает расслабленного Ганнибала, одетого в простую светлую рубашку с коротким рукавом и мягкие лёгкие серые брюки. Его волосы отросли, пряди чёлки падают на лоб, одна сильнее всего поседевшая, практически белая, выбивается из общего ряда, придавая образу Ганнибала некоторой небрежности. От этого он выглядит ещё более красивым._

_Ганнибал задумчиво поджимает губы, смотрит на Уилла пристально и произносит:_

_— Мы там, где нас с наименьшей вероятностью будут искать. — Уилл, залюбовавшийся им, не сразу вспоминает, что что-то спрашивал. Ганнибал складывает руки в замок, ставя локти на стол, смотрит в окно, из которого виден маленький дворик с небольшой пальмой, и добавляет: — Джек поставит на уши всю Европу, но даже не подумает смотреть у себя под носом._

_Уилл согласно кивает, и они продолжают ужинать. Только когда они моют посуду, — Уилл тщательно вытирает промытые Ганнибалом тарелки, — он спрашивает то, что его беспокоит:_

_— Ты уверен, что он всё-таки будет нас искать. Мы мертвы. Он так сильно мне доверяет, что полностью уверен, будь мы живы, я бы принёс ему тебя на блюдечке. — Он вытирает последнюю тарелку, ставит на полку и поворачивается к Ганнибалу. — Или убил бы сам. В Палермо ты не прятался, ты просто поменял личность._

_Ганнибал вытирает руки полотенцем, закрывает дверцу кухонного шкафчика и делает шаг вперёд. Он протягивает руку, его пальцы всё ещё слегка влажные и пахнут химическим запахом лимона, гладит Уилла по виску, убирает отросший локон за ухо и кладёт ладонь ему на затылок. Он приближает свое лицо так близко, что их дыхание смешивается, смотрит так пристально, как будто проникает в душу, и тихо, почти шепотом произносит:_

_— В Палермо не было тебя._

_Осознание ударяет по голове так сильно, что, кажется, внутри Уилла что-то взрывается. Ганнибал не сам прячется от мира — он прячет Уилла. Он так долго его ждал, так долго хотел забрать себе, что сейчас готов отказаться от всего, что делает из него Ганнибала Лектера. В Ганнибале всегда был некий фатализм, это позволяло ему хранить достоинство, он не пускать свою жизнь на самотёк. Он спокойно принимал удары с широко развёрнутыми плечами и ножом в руке. Даже поняв о предательстве Уилла, он позволил случиться неизбежному, только, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Что будет делать Уилл. Там, на скале, он последний раз дал шанс судьбе, и она привела их к этому моменту._

_Но теперь же Лектор хочет вырвать из цепких скрюченных рук судьбы их с Уиллом будущее. Никакие изысканные блюда, вина, дома и высшее общество не могут заменить Уилла в его жизни. Он меняет паспорта, внешность, привычки, только чтобы Грэм был рядом._

_В Палермо Ганнибал заимствовал чью-то жизнь, а сейчас он создаёт новую — их новую жизнь._

_Он делает это для Уилла, чтобы удержать его всеми своими силами. Всё ради него._

_Это одержимость, патология, но эта та любовь, которую хочет дать ему Ганнибал._

_В своё время Ганнибал, очарованный Грэмом, хотел его изменить, поправить, получить хитростью и силой. Позже, поняв, что не может контролировать свою привязанность, чуть не уничтожил, сначала сломав разум, потом тело, но сейчас, получив его всецело в свою власть, сделает всё, чтобы оставить себе. Навсегда._

_Такая она, любовь Ганнибала Лектора - болезненная, глубокая, неправильная. Но именно она — самая нужная и необходимая._

_Уилл чувствует, как изнутри рвутся рыдания: он хватается за Ганнибала, как за спасательный круг, обнимает его крепко, пытаясь вплавить в себя, ощущая внутри такую губительную нужду в этом человеке, что никакие объятия не могут утолить эту жажду. Он хочет слиться с ним, чтобы они стали по-настоящему целым._

_Ганнибал гладит его по затылку, по плечам и спине, мягко утыкается подбородком в изгиб шеи и тихо шепчет, как будто читает мысли:_

_— Тебе нужно коротко подстричься, твои кудри слишком узнаваемы._

_Уилла прорывает; он плачет, утыкаясь в его плечо, пропитывая рубашку слезами, тихо всхлипывая и дрожа. И это не слёзы горя, это слезы облегчения._

_После, стоя в душе, он впервые возбуждается, думая о Ганнибале. Вспоминает, как крепко тот обнимал, каким он был живым, настоящим, как дышал ему в шею, обжигая кожу влажным дыханием, как его руки гладили нежно и успокаивающе. Уиллу хватает нескольких движений и мысли о том, что Уилл сейчас самое дорогое, что есть у Ганнибала, чтобы достигнуть оргазма._

_Уилл успокаивает дыхание, смывает следы своего возбуждения и осознает — ему нужно намного больше, чем то, что у них есть сейчас. Он хочет Ганнибала полностью, во всех смыслах._

Удивительно, но, несмотря на выбранный Ганнибалом район для их вечернего променада, они не нарываются на неприятности. Все тёмные личности, которые встречаются у них на пути, будто чувствуют, с кем столкнулись. Словно дворовые собаки, почуявшие сытого волка, поджимающие хвосты, они освобождают ему дорогу, когда тот даже не скалится, предпочитая проходить мимо, даже не замечая слабых шавок — сейчас не заинтересованный в охоте.

Вот и сейчас Ганнибал - такой красивый, лощеный, с аккуратной седой бородкой, в очках с дорогой оправой, в простой, удобной одежде - по-прежнему ощущается как сгусток опасности и благородства. Более раскрепощенный, но не вызывающий, всё с такими же плавными движениями хищника, пронзительным взглядом, от которого дрожь бежит по загривку, завлекательный, манящий. Он приковывает взгляд. На них косятся несколько опасно выглядящих мужчин, но так и не подходят.

Уилл пьёт крепкий средней паршивости виски, наблюдая за Ганнибалом, заведшим беседу с барменом — тот охотно рассказывает ему о завсегдатаях. Ганнибал всегда вызывал доверие у людей. Уилл практически не участвует в беседе, лишь смотрит на веселящегося и смеющегося Лектера, поглощая каждое его движение со смелостью захмелевшего влюбленного человека. Тот периодически перехватывает его взгляд, и его собственный становится тёмным и бездонным — Уилл тонет в своём демоне всё больше и больше.

— Ганнибал, — тихо произносит он. Лектер мгновенно гасит улыбку, слыша в голосе Уилла напряжение, и смотрит понимающе.

Он расплачивается с барменом, который оказался действительно приятным парнем, и следует за уже идущим к выходу Уиллом.

Они идут к своему новому пристанищу плечом к плечу, гораздо ближе, чем обычно, иногда соприкасаясь рукавами курток, и между ними воцаряется уютное молчание.

Присутствие Ганнибала ощущается так сильно, будто он впаялся под кожу. Уилл хочет втереть его ещё глубже, чтобы тот проник в кровь.

Как только они переступают порог гостиной, Уилл не выдерживает, впечатываясь своими губами в рот Ганнибала. Он цепляется за плечи, стягивает куртку, гладит спину, прощупывает углы лопаток под рубашкой самого желанного сейчас для него человека. Уилл стонет в его губы, прижимает к себе бедра, вдыхает с кожи Лектера запах прохладного ночного воздуха, одеколона, дыма и мускуса кожи.

Возле уха раздается тихое «Уилл», но он не слышит, он уже целует шею, там где кадык судорожно движется под тонкой кожей. «Уилл, подожди,» — он кладёт ладони на округлости ягодиц, прижимаясь ближе, чувствуя, как его возбуждённый член пульсирует в брюках.

Грэм толкает Ганнибала вглубь комнаты, по дороги пытаясь снять с рубашку, путаясь в пуговицах, совершенно не понимая, почему ничего не получается, не замечает мешающие ему руки.  
Они оказываются на диване. Уилл снова целует Ганнибала в губы, упиваясь их горько-солёным вкусом, и пытается рестегнуть ширинку ганнибаловых брюк.

— Уилльям, прекрати, — жёсткое и властное, как холодный душ.  
Грэм садиться на бедрах Ганнибала, смотря на него во все глаза. Линия челюсти мужчины напряжена, скулы заострились, а глаза опасно прищурены. Он дышит глубоко, раздувая ноздри, явно пытаясь совладать с собой, и уже спокойнее произносит: — Уилл, ты пьян.

Уилл чуть не взвывает от обиды. Они столько ходили вокруг друг друга, столько ждали. Так почему они должны ждать сейчас? Он наклоняется ближе, шепча Ганнибалу в губы:

— Ты так мне нужен, Ганнибал. — умоляюще, просяще. — Не отталкивай меня. Прошу, — он целует Ганнибала уже совсем по-другому, нежно, бережно, как самую большую ценность в своей жизни.

Тот немного приоткрывает губы, но больше не отвечает на поцелуй. Уилла это не останавливает. Он покрывает его шею мягкими, дразнящими поцелуями — Ганнибал долго выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Уилл наконец расстегивает рубашку, гладит покрытую седеющими волосками грудь, заходясь от восторга, спускает ладонь на ширинку Ганнибала и замирает. Он поднимает взгляд на Лектера в замешательстве. Под его руками нет эрекции — Ганнибал совершенно не заинтересован в происходящем.

— Что… — вырывается у Уилла.

Ганнибал выбирается из-под него, застёгивает рубашку и, смотря в сторону, огорченно произносит:

— Твоя эмпатия поразительно слепа в подобных вопросах, Уилльям.

Грэм смотрит на его красивый профиль, напряжённые плечи, длинные пальцы с побелевшими костяшками, вцепившимися в колени, и понимает, что чертовски запутался. Он желает обладать Ганнибалом только потому, что так сильно его любит. Все границы пола, возраста для него стираются. Это же Ганнибал — человек, изменивший его, перевернувший его мир, душу и сознание. Он стал центром вселенной Уилла. И все желания Грэма сейчас сконцентрированы только на нём. Он думал, что и Ганнибал испытывает к нему то же самое. Ведь они достаточно близки, и физический контакт, эти бесконечные прикосновения, объятия и даже поцелуи по праву передают почти весь спектр их чувств. Почти.

Но видимо только Уиллу этого недостаточно.

Он чувствует, как что-то острое и холодное впивается под ребрами, там, где сердце болезненно замирает. Глаза его увлажняются, размывая образ Ганнибала.  
Тот всё так же, не смотря на Уилла холодно произносит:

— Сейчас мы пойдем спать. Я в свою спальню, ты — в свою, — он поворачивает голову в его сторону, и, видя состояния Грэма, уже мягче произносит: — Утром, Уилл. Всё обсудим утром.

Ганнибал наклоняется к нему, проводит большим пальцем по дугам бровей, по переносице, аккуратно обводит галочку верхней губы и подаётся вперёд, мягко, целомудренно целует. Не размыкая губ, но так нежно, что внутри Уилла что-то снова ломается. Щемящая нежность и боль мешаются внутри в горький коктейль, и он жмурится, пытаясь сдержать внутреннюю истерику.  
Ганнибал снова касается его плеч, затылка, успокаивающе произносит «Поспи», — это звучит как издевательство, — и уходит.

За всю ночь Уилл так и не смыкает глаз.

***

Когда Ганнибал появляется на кухне, Уилл уже сидит за столом, крутя в руках пустую чашку. Он собирался сделать себе кофе, но когда достал из кухонного ящика кофейный сервиз, былые воспоминания вновь нахлынули, ощущаясь даже более остро, чем нынешней ночью. Вся эта бесконечная недосказанность, все эти игры разума, он надеялся, что они перешагнули через это. Что там, на скале, он прошёл своего рода крещение, и поэтому сейчас достоин хотя бы толики честности. Но Ганнибал всё так же оставался собой, так же не желает открывать себя. Он отвергает Уилла, как тот в своё время отвергал его.

Вот таким, с задумчивым угасшим взглядом, его застаёт Ганнибал.

Он забирает из его рук чашку, берёт его лицо в свои ладони и вглядывается в покрасневшие глаза. На его лице читается беспокойство, но Уилл не знает, истинные это эмоции или очередной спектакль. Он так хочет верить, что это не попытка вывести его из колеи, чтобы добиться какой-то только Лектеру одному ведомой цели.  
Как будто слыша его мысли, Ганнибал произносит:

— Поговорим?

— Надеюсь, ты не о чашках? — иронично произносит Уилл, вспоминая предложение подобного разговора у себя дома, после спасения с фермы Верджеров. Тогда он отказался, сейчас больше не намерен. Он хочет услышать всё, что скажет ему Ганнибал.

— Нет, не о чашках. Но сначала тебе нужно немного взбодриться. Ты всё-таки не спал. Я сварю кофе, — он мягко гладит Уилла по скуле большим пальцем и отходит к плите.

Пока он мелет зерна, наполняет турку водой и внимательно следит за огнём, Уилл ловит себя на мысли, что то непомерное восхищение, которое он испытывает к этому человеку, так давно с ним, что он уже и не помнит, когда это началось. Кажется, с первой их встречи. Ганнибал впечатлил его так сильно, что Уилл тщательно убеждал себя и самого Лектера в обратном. Ганнибал всегда был интересен Грэму. Сейчас же он хочет знать о своей любви всё — и даже чуточку больше. Вопрос лишь в том, готов ли Лектер достаточно открыться.

Перед ним опускается всё та же маленькая чашка потрясающе пахнущего кофе. Уилл делает глоток, не смотря на Ганнибала, и зажмуривается от удовольствия — идеальное сочетание крупного и мелкого помола арабики, немного сахара и никаких сливок — всё как он любит. Они пьют в тишине, и когда Уилл добирается до дна, он отставляет чашку в сторону и наконец смотрит на Ганнибала. Спокойно и выжидающе, призывая говорить.

— Начнём с того, почему ты всё-таки сбросил нас со скалы… — На этой фразе Уилл болезненно морщится. Ганнибал замирает, внимательно, чуть наклонив голову, наблюдает за ним. Они так и не обсудили этот поступок, понимая, что всё достаточно очевидно. Он пытается правильно подобрать слова, но Лектер прерывает его: — Или… — то, как намеренно он тянет время, напоминает былые времена, — ... или о том, что твои чувства ко мне перешли на новый уровень?

— Но твои нет, — выпаливает Уилл, даже не попытавшись скрыть обиду в голосе.

Ганнибал долго и шумно выдыхает через нос, замолкает, а потом произносит обыденно, словно говорит о погоде за окном:

— Когда в твоём здании нет четвертого этажа, ты не сможешь на него подняться, какие бы усилия не прилагал…

Понимание приходит не сразу. Оно настигает медленной тягучей волной, в голове крутятся все факты, что Уилл знает о Лектере, о его темпераменте и пристрастиях. О психопатической личности и патологической привязанности к Уиллу. О том, что должно стать очевидным так давно, но Грэм просто предпочитал закрывать на это глаза.

— Подожди, ты… — голос его ломается, и последнее слово звучит еле слышно.

— Я асексуал, Уилл, — речь Ганнибала по-прежнему беспристрастна, но Грэм полностью уверен: это очередная маска человека больше смирившегося, нежели принявшего, — меня не интересует секс как таковой. Телесная близость бывает разная, но сексуальный её аспект мне безразличен.

— Но ты любишь меня. — Уилл не спрашивает.

— Да, — в янтарных глазах появляется тепло, и именно это подтверждает догадку Уилла о смирении Ганнибала с его сексуальностью, — Но этого слова не достаточно, чтобы передать мои чувства к тебе.

Он улыбается тонко и тепло, и Уилл не может не отразить ему улыбки.

Это должно всё объяснять, но знание рождает ещё больше вопросов.

— Но Алана?

— Секс не цель, а, скорее, средство, — сухо и коротко.

— Беделия? — он произносит это имя и чувствует, как внутри поднимает голову змей ревности.

— Нет. — Ганибал слегка наклоняет голову и иронично добавляет: — Её интерес ко мне был более научным, академическим, она не могла сдержать своё любопытство. Быть может, поэтому она слишком хорошо меня видела.

Горечь обрушивается на Уилла тяжёлой бетонной стеной, и он скрипучие произносит:

— А я получается — нет. Я тебя так и не увидел.

— Твой взор был замутнён прошлыми обидами, — мягко и утешающе.

— Поэтому ты выбрал меня? Гетеросексуальный мужчина — я не должен был питать к тебе сексуальных чувств, наша связь была платонической, и это бы тебя не обременяло.

Взгляд Ганнибала, заставляет чувствовать себя пристыженно. Он хмурит светлые брови, забирает их пустые чашки и идёт ополаскивать их к раковине. Когда он заканчивает, лицо его вновь излучает заботу и тепло.

— Уилл, я думаю, ты понимаешь, что после того, через что мы заставили друг друга пройти, вопрос выбора не существует. Я не выбирал, — он приближается, берёт Уилла за руку. Тянет на себя, заставляя встать, прикасается к лицу горячей ладонью и добавляет: — Эта связь — данность, которую ни один из нас не смог изменить.

Он смотрит с восхищением и любовью, и внутри Уильяма всё становится на свои места — он хочет обладать этим человеком беспрекословно, он любит его, но не готов заставлять переступать через себя и делать то, что претит. Ганнибал не отвергает его: он даёт даже больше, чем кому-нибудь в своей жизни. И для Ганнибал это почти подвиг.

— Я готов попробовать справиться со своими желаниями, — говорит Уилл и с надеждой смотрит на Ганнибала, чья улыбка такая сейчас мягкая и нежная. Он не выдерживает и добавляет: — Можно тебя хотя бы целовать?

Ответом служит нежное прикосновение к губам. Уилл прикрывает веки и пытается не думать, о том что будет дальше, он хочет взять от Ганнибала то, что тот может дать. Поцелуй мягкий, словно обещание, которому не суждено исполниться, и это заставляет всё его существо трепетать от противоречивых чувств — ему дали любовь, но как будто коварно обманули. 

Снова обманули.

***

После этого разговора становится ещё труднее. Они, разобравшиеся со своим чувствами и желаниями, наконец позволяют себе проявлять привязанность. Объятий и прикосновений становится ещё больше, они проводят много времени вместе, Ганнибал водит Уилла на прогулки, а тот, в свою очередь, тянет его к бассейну, где полуголый Ганнибал каждый раз проверяет выдержку Грэма одним своим присутствием. Они снова больше беседуют по вечерам, и к Уиллу возвращается спокойствие и уверенность, которые дарил ему Ганнибал, когда ещё был его психотерапевтом. Даже вспоминая все манипуляции, которым его подверг Ганнибал в то время, именно тогда, после этих долгих вечерних разговоров, Уилл чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. По-настоящему собой.

Сейчас им нечего скрывать друг от друга. Больше нет. Поэтому они делятся своими историями. Ганнибал наконец рассказывает про своё «становление», это занимает несколько вечеров, и Уилл серьезно задумывается о том, что Лектор вполне мог бы написать книгу, и даже не одну, про свою жизнь.

Ещё Грэма ужасно волнует вопрос становления сексуальности Лектера. Какой жизненный опыт по-настоящему подтолкнул его к осознанию себя. Он понимает, любая сексуальность не осознаётся за мгновение — она является совокупностью опыта, побуждений и желаний. Но ему очень интересно послушать, что на это скажет сам Ганнибал. Где-то глубоко внутри в нём ещё зреет надежда, поэтому он не спрашивает, оставляя себе мир фантазий и грёз. Ведь кто, если не Ганнибал, может разбить их одной фразой, одним словом и жестом. Поэтому Уилл не даёт ему такую возможность и не касается этого вопроса.

Но поняв и определившись со своими желаниями, Грэм понимает, как он был самонадеян, когда сказал, что справиться с собой. 

Он не справлялся. Раньше, до «осознания» его влечение было мимолётным, словно призрак, сродни восхищению и восторженной любви. Сейчас оно стало навязчивой жаждой, потребностью. Желание накапливалось внутри медленно, всё это время наращивая интенсивность, но сейчас оно готово вырваться, снеся собой еле устоявшийся мир между ними. Запретный плод был сладок, и им стал Ганнибал.

Ближе к концу мая Ганнибал приходит поздно вечером, как всегда довольный собой и блистательный. Приближается А  
аргентинская зима, и дневная температура не превышает вполне комфортных двадцати градусов, поэтому Ганнибал вновь начинает носить костюмы. Они ещё более экстравагантные, чем в Балтиморе, и в сочетании с его бородкой и очками выглядят просто потрясающе.

Уилл встречает его в узком дворике, делая вид, что убирал облетевшую листву их маленького сада, не признаваясь сам себе, что буквально ходил кругами, ожидая припозднившегося Ганнибала.

Тот, видя его, притягивает за плечи к себе и обнимает, проводя рукой между лопаток. Когда он так близко, Уилл чувствует запах коньяка и в изумлении отодвигается.

— Ты пил опять что-то совершенно неприемлемое для себя.

— И пил в компании, — хитро улыбнулся Ганнибал, и внутри Уилла снова ворочается ревность. Но мужчина не даёт ей успеть накрутить обороты и мягко добавляет, отстраняя его и направляясь по лестнице вверх. — Пойдем, пока готовлю ужин, всё расскажу.

— Нам давно было пора найти себе достаточно подходящий род деятельности, чтобы скрываться на виду у всех.

Еда готова, но Лектер не приступает к ужину. Он наливает красное вино и становится в изголовье стола. На нём белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, открывающими его загорелые предплечья, и Уилл стопорится на них взглядом, мысленно очерчивая вздувшиеся вены на запястье. Представляя, какая будет кожа Ганнибала если провести по ней языком. Остались ли на ней выхлопы большого города, будет ли она горчить, или же это будет чистый свежий аромат одеколона, соль и мускус. Когда Ганнибал подаёт ему вино и продолжает разговор, он гулко сглатывает и поднимает взгляд выше, смотря в янтарные глаза.

— Мне предложили роль преподавателя в местном университете, — хитро произносит Ганнибал.

Он подносит свой бокал к бокалу Уилла — стекло тонко звенит, — и отпивает, явно празднуя.

— Кого тебе пришлось убить? — На самом деле ему не интересно, ему совершенно всё равно. Он всё ещё пытается участвовать в беседе, отдаленно понимая, что ему ещё реже придется видеть Ганнибала и самому, скорее всего, найти работу. Это огорчает, он делает глоток из своего бокала и краем глаза цепляется за обтянутые ярко-бордовыми брюками бедра Ганнибала, крепкие, стройные и невыносимо желанные. Тот хмыкает, реагируя на его вопрос:

— Никого. — Он отходит, чтобы принести салат, и добавляет: — У моей новой вымышленной личности хорошее американское образование. Это, конечно, не Европа, но достаточно, чтобы преподавать мировую историю и английский язык в столице Аргентины. Я всего-то подал документы на должность. Моя кандидатура была предпочтительнее всех. Сегодня мы праздновали с ректором, я пригласил его к нам на следующих после моей первой рабочей недели выходных, но… — его голос немного меняется, в нём слышно невольное волнение. Другой человек даже не заметил бы, но Уилл слышит почти все интонации в речи Ганнибала, даже те, что он не хочет открывать. — …сегодняшний ужин только наш, как празднование нашего нового пути.

Ганнибал всё ещё не садится, он накрыл на стол, но сам опираемся одной рукой за столешницу рядом с раковиной. Его взгляд останавливается на лице Грэма, который сам не понимает, что чувствует. Он рад за Ганнибала, но, с другой стороны, внутри него зарождается беспокойство. Они выходят на свет, они… Он не готов потерять Ганнибала, не теперь, когда тот наконец рядом.

— Уилл, — мягкое. — Иди сюда.

Ганнибал протягивает руку, и Уилл поднимается, делая шаг вперёд. Чужие руки успокаивающе трут плечи.

— Не бойся, Уилльям. Даже если они придут, мы со всем справимся.

— Да, — только и может, произнести Грэм, — со всем. Поздравляю.

Он подаётся вперёд, и целует Ганнибала, пытаясь передать свою поддержку. Прикосновение губ мягкое, как пёрышко. Он замирает, когда Ганнибал приоткрывает рот, впуская его. Уилл делает глубокий вдох, втягивая воздух с его запахом, замирает…

Пара секунд — и Уилл усиливает свой напор, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй нечто большее: нужду и желание быть рядом. 

То, что должно было быть поздравлением и причастностью, становится давлением и требованием. Сознание вновь предаёт, и тело, жаждущее любимого человека, рвется к единственному и желанному.  
Он пьёт губы любимого мужчины, как обезвоженный в пустыне путник — воду.

Ганнибал отвечает на поцелуй немного отстраненно, он не пытается оттолкнуть, а будто даёт Уиллу самому одуматься.

Это воспринимается как позволение, и возбуждение накрывает лавиной. Жажда и нужда вырывается сносящим потоком — он тонет в нём, захлебываясь возбуждением. Член в брюках пульсирует, и Грэм инстинктивно трётся о желанные бедра, стонет от жара удовольствия при прикосновения тела к телу, от и разделяемого слоем одежды. Ганнибал всё ещё держит его за плечи, так и не остановливая, а он, словно щенок-подросток, целует его шею и трётся о бедро стоящим членом. Оргазм приходит внезапно. Он опустошаюший, и не приносит ничего, кроме стыда и мокрого беспорядка в трусах.

Когда дымка возбуждения развеивается, Уилл поднимает на Ганнибала взгляд. Тот стоит прислонившись бедрами о столешницу и уже не удерживает Уилла. Хотя тот абсолютно уверен, что мужчина держал его во время оргазма, чтобы он не упал. Выражение лица Ганнибала абсолютно нечитаемо. Он в равной мере может быть как доволен, так и разъярён.

И именно сейчас Уилл не хочет это выяснять. Он шепчет одними губами.

— Господи, Ганнибал, извини. Я… — он не знает, что сказать, поэтому только трёт лицо ладонями, делает шаг назад, чувствуя, как мокро и неприятно остывает собственная сперма, и ретируется в свою комнату. Просто сбегает.

Ужин так и остаётся в этот вечер нетронутым. Особбуко они разогревают на обед, ни говоря друг другу ни слова.

***

Следующую неделю Ганнибал готовится к новой работе, встречается с будущими коллегами и подготавливает свой кабинет. Он покупает новые книги, «всего немного, чтобы освежить свои знания». И этого «немного» — несколько коробок только мировой истории. Уилл сам собирает его новые полки, выгоняя мастера из мебельной фирмы, и потом сам расставляет их в определенном порядке, как и просит Ганнибал. Они проводят в кабинете три вечера подряд. Уилл чистит старый камин, и они наконец его разжигают.

Грэм чувствует себя виноватым, а Ганнибал немного холоден, но совместная работа, снова сближает их, и вот они вновь ведут себя, как будто не было того происшествия на кухне.

Накануне первой лекции Ганнибала, они проводят вечер у камина, и Уилл наконец решается попросить прощения.

— Я хотел извиниться за свою горячность. Я был слишком взвинчен, но не хотел сделать ничего, что было бы тебе неприятно, но…

— Но это то, что ты чувствуешь. Ящик Пандоры открыт, и мы ничего больше не можем с ним сделать. — перебивает его Ганнибал. Он хмурится, отворачивается и долго смотрит на огонь в камине. Оранжевые блики отражаются в его волосах, делая их золотистыми, а кожу заставляют светиться. Уилл не согласен с сравнением:

— Пандора принесла в мир страдания. Но я не считаю себя страдальцем, Ганнибал. Я счастлив быть с тобой.

Лектер вновь поворачивает к нему лицо, во взгляде читается сомнение:

— «Счастливы не ведающие любовь. Не знающие любовь, не знают мук». Так говорил Эней, троянский герой, покидающий свою возлюбленную Дидону, отплывая из Карфагена в Италию. Он нашёл любовь, после падения Трои странствуя в поисках нового дома для своего народа, как я нашёл тебя, познавая этот мир и человеческие души. Нам обоим наша любовь причиняла боль и муки выбора. — Его голос глухой, но мелодичный и размеренный, как будто он говорит о чем-то болезненном, но слишком долго обдумывал свою речь, чтобы сбиться. — Эней выбрал долг и отверг любовь. Прежде всего, любовь в себе — и поплатился за это. После его отбытия, Дидона проткнула себя мечом и сожгла на сигнальном костре. Пламя любви Дидоны породило пламя ненависти между двумя ещё даже не построенными городами, Карфагеном и Римом. Это одна из легенд, не самая точная, но мне она нравится, потому что она вновь напоминает нам о значимости выбора.

Уилл слушает Ганнибала, смотрит, как горят его глаза невыраженной тоской, и чувствует в себе надежду. Ганнибал смотрит на него, как будто Уилл нарисовал небо и звёзды на нём, как будто он — центр мироздания. И Уилл чувствует то же самое по отношению к Ганнибалу. Тот продолжает, голос его становится чуть более хриплым, а акцент более выраженным:

— Я долго боролся с чувствами к тебе, Уилл. Ты стал самым дорогим мне человеком после потери Миши. — Он замолкает, сглатывает комок в горле, и Уилл ощущает его боль так явственно, как будто это у него отняли часть души. — Твоя привязанность ко мне не избирательна. Она поглощает всё твоё существо. Ты так долго к этому шёл, и твоё принятие меня столь по́лно, столь глубоко, что я не мог об этом даже и мечтать.

Уилл не может спорить. Всё это правда. Ганнибал встаёт из кресла с решимостью человека, принявшего решение. Сердце Грэма начинает быстро биться, когда Лектер встаёт перед ним на колени, кладет ладони на его бедра и наклоняется так близко, что их дыхания смешиваются. А потом почти шёпотом произносит:

— Твоё тело требует моей любви столь же сильно, сколь этого требует твой разум, — его ладони скользят от коленей выше по бёдрам, и жар их такой сильный, что он поднимается, опаляя грудь и щёки. Глаза Ганнибала, захваченные колодцами зрачков, кажутся совсем черными, а его шёпот проникает прямо в мозг, практически сразу опускаясь возбуждением в пах. — Я готов на компромисс, Уильям. Я не готов потерять тебя, как Эней потерял Дидону. Я не хочу породить в тебе ненависть. Снова.

Он говорит это прямо в рот. Уилл делает судорожный вдох и в следующей миг его губы сминают жаром кусачего поцелуя. Ганнибал берёт его рот грубо и властно, и, кажется, всё это время именно этого ему и не хватало.

Лектер каждым своим действием подчиняет и властвует, а Уилл готов отдаться ему всецело.  
Где-то на периферии сознания мелькает мысль, что это скорее уступка, а не желание, но, чувствуя горячие руки под подолом рубашки, Уилл забывает обо всём.

***

В спальне Ганнибала прохладно. Кондиционер включен на полную мощность, но Уиллу всё равно нечем дышать: Ганнибал целует его грудь, медленно и чувственно, иногда цепляя зубами нежную кожу над грудиной, и это отправляет в пах очередную искру удовольствия. Лектер нежен, внимателен и слишком умел, слишком опытен для человека с его ориентацией. Уилл невольно думает, сколько раз тому приходилось переступать через себя для достижения цели, и какая цель сейчас у него помимо желания привязать Грэма к себе ещё прочнее. Но Ганнибал касается мягкими губами шрама-улыбки под пупком, и любые мысли улетучиваются. Прикосновения к грубой рубцовой ткани ощущаются намного более личными, как будто Ганнибал, ощущая свою метку, выцеловывая её, делает её более значимой, делает их связать ещё прочнее.

Уилл хочет видеть. Он смотрит вниз, натыкаясь на ответный взгляд Ганнибала. И в нём — вся чернота его души, животно-жадный огонь обладания, не имеющий ничего общего с сексом. Ганнибал забрал наконец Уилла себе и сейчас тешит самолюбие этим знанием.  
Позвоночник Уилла словно обдает кипятком, возбуждение становится почти невыносимым, его член дёргается, касается голой кожи ключиц Ганнибала, марая её вязким предэякулятом. Уилл шипит сквозь зубы, сжимая член у основания. Слишком рано. Он хочет большего.

Уилл уже полностью раздет, а у Ганнибала только расстёгнута рубашка, что совершенно несправедливо. Он проводит руками по затянутым в белую ткань плечам и шепчет;

— Ганнибал, пожалуйста, разденься, прошу. Я хочу тебя видеть. Прошу тебя.

Лектор всегда был слаб к просящему о чём-то его Грэму — он вздыхает и встаёт с кровати, аккуратно складывает брюки, скидывает рубашку на пол, явно планируя её отправить позже в стирку, и снова двигается к Уиллу.

— Всё, Ганнибал. Снимай всё. — Голос его хрипит, и он больше не сдерживается, прикасается к головке члена, лаская себя, наблюдая, как Ганнибал стягивает с себя светлые боксеры.

Тот действительно совершенно не возбуждён. Но вид его аккуратного члена, лежащего на тяжёлой мошонке, с коротко стриженным лобком, и само осознание, что Ганнибал делает всё это для него оживляют внутри самые низменные желания Сейчас Уилл им управляет, а тот — подчиняется.  
Он тяжело и долго выдыхает и широко расставляет ноги, призывая Лектора присоединиться.

Когда тот ложится сверху и целует, а руки, ласкающие рёбра и бедра выверенными действиями, такие настойчиво-нежные, что Уиллу на какой-то момент кажется, что Ганнибал сам всего этого хочет. То, как он целует Уилла, и прикусывает кожу шеи, то, как самозабвенно пытается доставить удовольствие, может говорить лишь о любви. А разве может она быть не полная, не полноценная?

Он теряется в своём удовольствии, не замечая, когда Ганнибал спускается в пространство между его бёдер и умело берёт член в рот. Он только воет сквозь зубы, почти задыхается, когда горячий язык обводит головку, дразняще ласкает дырочку уретры — и вот уже член полностью погружается в горячую глотку.

Ганнибал больше не тянет время, он сосёт, постепенно наращивая темп. Уилл ощущает удовольствие не только в паху: оно охватывает всё его тело, пробирается в мозг, окончательно сжигая то, что связывает его внешним миром. Теперь есть только он и Ганнибал, и их не разделить. 

Они стали неимоверным, талантливым и самым страшным монстром.

Уилла качает на волнах острого наслаждения, так долго желаемого, того, которое дарит ему именно Ганнибал. Кончики пальцев колет прикоснуться, и он опускает руку вниз, вплетая пальцы в длинную седую челку. Вид Ганнибала, тонкими губами обхватывающего его член и смотрящего снизу вверх, такой потрясающий, что вот уже бушующее море в шторме, разбивается о скалы в воздушную пену оргазма. Уилл стонет громко, надрывно и изгибается дугой. Лишь горячая ладонь на животе, ровно поверх дуги шрама не даёт ему окончательно сломаться, придавливает к постели.

Когда сознание возвращается в реальность, Уилл понимает, что Ганнибал прижимает его к груди, лаская скулы кончиками пальцев. Он дышит ровно и спокойно. Грэм поднимается на локте, заглядывает ему в лицо. На нём — довольство и умиротворение. Он на пробу опускает руку ниже, и касается всё такого же безучастного члена Ганнибала, но вместо того, чтобы убрать руку, он из любопытства касается его в нужном темпе и начинает ласкать, как делал бы это с собой, в желании получить утреннюю разрядку. И только он ощущает ответную реакцию, только плоть под рукой начинает наливаться, его ладонь снимают и спокойно произносят:

— Уилл, если ты продолжишь, то однозначно добьешься своего. Я не импотент. — Уилл поднимает взгляд, и натыкается на предупреждающую серьезность в потемневших глазах. — Но я не желаю этого. Не желаю больше лгать и притворяться. Не с тобой.

И эта откровенность хуже любой лжи. Что-то внутри рвётся звонко и болезненно, задевая ребра, повреждая все вокруг до кровавых ран. Уилл чувствует, как наполняется изнутри своей же собственной кровью и сдаётся.

– Хорошо.

Он снова ложится на грудь Ганнибала. Тот накрывает их пледом и начинает гладить Уилла по коротким волосам. Он шепчет тихо и успокаивающе:

— Тебе было хорошо, Уилл. Мне и не нужно ничего больше. Я полностью удовлетворен твоим наслаждением.

Уилл слушает его шёпот, мерное сердцебиение, отдающееся в собственном сердце тянущей болью, и погружается в сон.

Последней его мыслью становится осознание — он совершенно не уверен, что справится со всем этим, но никому и никогда не даст забрать у него Ганнибала.


End file.
